


Make each other better

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, They been dating in secret this WHOLE TIME, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They're in Dan's favourite city with Dan's favourite person, and Noah's bout to get sincere as heck.Or, Noah proposes to Dan in a fancy Tokyo hotel room, and we all know what they do next.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Make each other better

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. Don't read it if you don't like RPF. You know the drill. 
> 
> Shout out to the RPF channel (especially my two prompters) – you know who I am, and you know who you are. 
> 
> Just some more fluffy filth for ya.

The bustling streets of Tokyo 38 floors below carried on as if time hadn’t just stopped as Noah pulled out a velvet box and sat it on the bed between them. The sun was setting on their last day in Japan, the sky outside their floor-to-ceiling windows streaked with the fading colours of dusk. The panoramic views the hotel room offered of the city were beautiful no matter the time of day, but when Tokyo lit up at night, it was truly a sight to behold.

Right this moment, however, Dan’s attention had been pulled to the velvet box sitting a few inches away. Behind it, sitting naked and nervous on the bed, is Noah. His mouth is moving, and his face is doing that sincere expressive thing it can do that makes Dan want to hide, so Dan assumes Noah is saying something.

“What is that? What…what are you doing?” He asks, pointing dumbly at the box as if that wasn’t obvious.

“…And I’ve spent the last 4 years having to pretend not to love you…” Noah apparently continues, forging on against Dan’s obvious state of panic. 

“Not with me, I knew you did,” Dan corrects.

Because he is correct, as per usual. In the midst of filming season four Noah had turned up on Dan’s doorstep, drunk and heartsick, waxing poetic about some mystery person Dan had no right to be jealous of. It wasn’t until Dan’s shoulder was soaked through with Noah’s tears that Noah had leant up the rest of the distance and turned his world upside down. From there it was nights behind closed doors and vows of secrecy in the name of professionalism and the good of the show.

“…listening to you joke about being destined to be alone, hearing other people joke about you never getting married…”

“Ugh, I knew you weren’t over that, she was _joking_.”

Noah had taken him home that day after filming the ‘behind the episodes’ and thoroughly fucked him with so much love that Dan had started crying. It was one of his more embarrassing moments.

“…I sat through all of it. Saying nothing. Because that’s what you wanted. That’s what you told me you needed. And I’d do it all again, in a heartbeat, if it meant we always end up right here, together…”

_Right here_ was more than this bed in this city, celebrating Dan finalising the final edit of the final episode of their show. _Right here_ was a place where they could actually be together, after years of sneaking and hiding. _Right here_ was the chance of a future together, where they can go on dates in public and hold hands in the streets. _Right here_ was a place that Dan knows Noah had been ready for longer than he’d ever admit, and a place that made Dan terrified to the very core of his being.

“Well it wasn’t _just_ me. You also agreed it was for the best…”

“….But the truth…Dan, the truth is that all of that - - all of that _‘no one will ever love me, I’m alone forever, no one will ever marry me’_ garbage, it’s fucking bullshit…”

“It’s just very on brand for me…”

It _is_.

“…I do. I will. I want you. I love you. And if you’re finished interrupting, and actually let me do this, I’m hoping I’ll also get to convince you to marry me.”

_Oh._

“I…what?”

A lot is happening in this moment, a million thoughts are streaming through his mind, but the only thing Dan can focus on is Noah’s face. His eyes are bright with veiled amusement, hidden behind the earnestness and uneasiness Dan also finds there. Noah’s eyes tell their own story and it’s what makes him such a skilled actor. It’s all in the nuances, and Dan has tracked and mapped every nuance in the other man’s face, he can read him like no one else. He’s happy, hopeful, nervous, sincere, in love – Dan can see it in his eyes. He’s content, confident, certain – Dan can see it in the set of his jaw and the line of his mouth.

“Daniel Joseph Levy, it has been the greatest honour of my life to know you and to stand beside you these past few years. Watching you create something so beautiful, watching you pour everything you had into your show, getting to be a part of it… it was honest to god the greatest thing I will ever do.”

“N- -” Dan tries. He has so many things to say.

“No, shh,” Noah smiles, pressing his finger to Dan’s lips in protest. “You are remarkable. The things you create are remarkable. You are my best friend and the love of my life, and even though you constantly interrupt me with your very on brand snark, I want it for the rest of my life. I want _you_ for the rest of my life.”

Noah reaches between them, and for the first time since he’s started talking, Noah addresses the velvet box, picking it up and opening it. He turns the box towards Dan, the gorgeous, vintage gold band Dan had fawned over days earlier stares back at him. _Noah had gone back to get it._

“So, to answer your earlier question Dan…Daniel, this is an engagement ring, and what I’m doing is asking you to marry me, because nothing in the entire fucking world would make me happier than marrying you.”

He opens his mouth to speak but doesn’t get much further.

“Before you say all the things I know you’re going to say, just…just _trust me_. Trust me when I say I know you, and I love you, and I mean it when I say I want to spend the rest of my life being married to you. I know you think you’re…better alone, or whatever. And I know you don’t want _this_ to effect the show or for it to distract from everything the show means, but…I don’t know, Dan. I don’t think any of it matters. I think all of it, every single thing, pales in comparison to how much I want to grow old with you,” Noah finishes with a satisfied little nod.

Dan opens and closes his mouth a few more times, in part trying to process what is happening and in part because Noah has interrupted him twice now, and he’s coming for Dan’s brand.

Noah raises his eyebrow at him expectantly.

“ _Now_ is when you choose to be quiet?” Noah laughs.

“You told me to shh!”

“I didn’t mean…sweet Jesus, Dan, can you just put me out of my misery? I know we haven’t really talked about it, so if you’re not sure that’s fi--”

Dan surges forward and kisses him with everything he has. Both of Dan’s hands are holding onto Noah’s face, so he feels the tears of relief against his thumbs. All he can do is kiss him harder. “Mmpff,” Dan says into Noah’s lips.

“What was that?” Noah smiles, pulling back just enough to form words that won’t get lost in the press of lips against lips.

“Yes. Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. Whatever else you said, yes yes yes. I want all of it, want it all with you,” Dan clarifies. He’s crying now too, and it’s just a messy mix of tears and snot and saliva, but neither of them care. Noah shuts the ring safely in its box and pushes it somewhere out of the way on the bed. He tightens his hold around Dan’s waist and yanks him closer, closer, until he’s in his lap, straddling his hips with his long legs, their lips never parting. Dan brings his hands back up to frame Noah’s face and to run through his newly grown-out curls, petting and tugging and savouring the feel of his soft, perfect curls between his fingertips.

“Thank you,” Noah kisses into Dan’s neck, his voice thick with emotion. It’s barely a whisper but the weight of it would bring Dan to his knees if he wasn’t already on them. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

“Shhh,” Dan laughs, sweeping the unruly curls from Noah’s forehead, holding his face in his hands. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I love you. I love you. Please stop crying, I’m about ten seconds away from a level 10 ugly cry so I need you to stop.”

Noah laughs out a sob and leans in to kiss over Dan’s entire face. He kisses across his forehead, down to his eyebrows, over his closed eyes, his nose, his cheeks, along his jaw to the tip of his chin, back up to the corners of his mouth before _finally_ letting their lips meet in a proper kiss. Dan deepens it immediately, licking into Noah’s mouth with reckless abandon, revelling in the feel of Noah doing the same back.

“I’m gonna marry you so hard,” Noah whispers between them, and Dan has to break away from the kiss to laugh.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Gonna get dressed up so nice for you, then wait for you at the end of the aisle. Say my vows so fucking slow, make sure you hear every word, _feel_ every word, know I mean it,” Noah moans dramatically.

Dan snorts with laughter.

“Oh fuck, and then what?”

“Gonna say ‘I do’ and then kiss the fuck out of you in front of all our family and friends, make sure they all know you’re mine. My husband. The I’m gonna take you home and fuck you whatever way you want it, baby. Anything you want, however you want it.”

Dan grinds down against Noah’s hardening cock, the laughter quickly dying from both of their lips. Noah gasps at the sensation, rutting up against him to chase more, more, more.

“Fuck, fuck. What do I want? How do I want it?” Dan breathes.

“Mmmnn,” Noah moans. Dan’s picked up a rhythm and it’s _good._ “You…ah, fuck. You want me to go down on you, suck your cock and eat you out, just the way you like it. Make you beg me for more than just my tongue in your hole, make you beg me for my fingers, my cock.”

Dan can’t keep up the rhythm of his hips _and_ keep listening to Noah’s delicious words, so he scoots back a little onto Noah’s thighs and takes Noah’s cock in his hand, stroking him just the way he likes it. “Yeah, fuck, you know how good you are at that. Rim me til I beg for you. What then?”

“Nnghhh,” Noah replies, and because Dan’s fluent in Noah, he doesn’t need actual words to know the best course of action at this point is to bend down and lick right along the underside of Noah’s cock. “ _Fuck_ , yesss.”

Dan loves sucking cock, but nothing compares to sucking Noah’s cock. The taste, the weight of it, the way it feels on his tongue, the _noises_ he makes, it’s his favourite fucking thing. Dan opens his lips and takes him inside, sliding up and down along his length, teasing him and giving him exactly what he wants in a way one can only do with practice. He and Noah have had _plenty_ of practice.

“Stop, stop,” Noah grunts, clawing at Dan’s back desperately. “Wanna fuck you. Need to fuck you.”

“Hmmm, fuck yes,” Dan agrees, stalking further up Noah’s body on his hands and knees. He feels around on the bed for the bottle of lube Noah had thrown there during their last round, from which they’d never managed to put their clothes back on. The plus side of which, they’d never cleaned up either, so Dan was still open and wet and ready.

Dan gets his hands on the bottle and pumps out enough to coat Noah’s cock quickly, leaning up to kiss him with every filthy move his tongue knows. While he’s distracting him with his tongue, Dan positions himself over Noah’s cock and sinks down onto him.

“HOLY _FUCK!”_ Noah shouts, hands flying up to grip at Dan’s hips. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. How - - how. What?”

“You got me so good and open last time, spent so long rimming me so good, I was still ready for you. Made for you. You fit so good. Feel so right,” Dan moans, bottoming out on Noah’s cock, his thighs pressing flush against Noah’s hips. “Gonna ride you, baby. Make you come so hard, you just relax. Let me make you feel good.”

“Sweet mother of god, holy _fuck_ , you feel so good, baby. Fuck, Dan, Jesus, you look so fucking good like this. Riding me like you’re fucking made to do it. Look at you, look at you. Fuck,” Noah groans, rutting up against the weight on Dan holding him down, trying to thrust up to meet the movements of Dan’s hips.

Dan knows neither of them will last long, they’d both come already tonight and neither of them typically lasts very long when he rides Noah like this. For Dan is just feels _so fucking good_ , and Noah just curses the view every time he comes significantly faster in this position than most others. So in the interest of expedited orgasms, Dan pulls out all the stops, rolling his hips just right, thrusting up and down the way that drives them both fucking crazy, throwing his head back and arching his back on a moan, grinning at the nails that scratch into his back in response.

“You gonna come for me, baby? Wanna see my fiancé’s face when he comes,” Dan breathes, quickening the rhythm of his hips. Something breaks in Noah at that, his eyes darken and his grip on Dan’s hips tightens as he fucks up into Dan so perfectly that Dan doesn’t even have to see it’s him to know that it’s Noah that’s fucking him. No one else can work his body like Noah. Noah fucks into him once, twice, three times, and Dan’s orgasm washes over him, spilling onto Noah’s chest with a filthy moan. Like clockwork, Noah follows right behind him, crying Dan’s name like a prayer.

Dan lifts off of Noah’s softening cock and collapses to the side of him, letting Noah scoop him up into a tangle of limbs, Dan’s head against Noah’s chest.

“Ew, I think I’m lying in someone’s come,” Dan groans, too tired to do anything about it. Noah just laughs and presses a kiss into Dan’s hair.

The light of dusk coming in through the window is almost completely faded, the room dark around them except for the reflection of the colourful lights of the Tokyo skyline below them. In Dan’s favourite city, with his favourite person, he lets himself drift off for a minute, completely sated and content in Noah’s arms.

When they wake an hour later, Noah finds the discarded ring box and makes a _thing_ out of putting the ring on Dan’s finger. It barely fits, but the whole thing is silly and wonderful and perfect. 

“I never thought I’d see this,” Dan sighs, still on the bed, wrapped up in Noah’s arms.

“Yeah, it’s not a view you see everyday.”

“No, the ring. On my finger. I honestly never thought…”

Noah presses a kiss to Dan’s hairline.

“I told you I hate it when you say that. The things people would do, the prices people would pay to be me right now…all you have to do is open up Twitter on any given day and you’ll probably find someone proposing to you via tweet. You’re… the greatest catch.” 

“Did you just refer to me as a fishing television show?” Dan gapes, leaning over to grab his phone from the bedside table.

“What? No. I’m just saying, I’ve never understood how you couldn’t see it. We’ve been together for almost four years, you really never considered that I might propose?”

Dan is too busy Googling very important fact checking information to confirm nor deny.

“Oh it’s _The Deadliest Catch_. Apparently The Greatest Catch is a book by Penny Kittle in which she shares the stories of students with whom she’s celebrated, struggled, and learned. How wholesome.”

“Dan…”

Dan throws his phone down with a groan.

“What!? I don’t know what you want me to say! Historically speaking, the chances of me getting married were almost non-existent. You know all of this. Before you, I hadn’t dated anyone in seven years. Seven. Do you know how many weddings you go to in that specific seven-year span during your late twenties to mid thirties? At some point you just have to accept that it’s not something that’s on the cards for you and delete your wedding Pinterest board for the sake of your own sanity,” he admits, petting the back of Noah’s head to soothe them both. “I’m not…I’m not David, okay? Not anymore, at least. I know what I’m worth, I know what I deserve, and I have no intentions of settling. And for a long time, it seemed like that person… the one that…that we both made each other better…it seemed like they didn’t exist for me. So I stopped looking, and I accepted it, and I focused on my career, and I was successful at that. I could control that. And then _you_ came out of nowhere and I had to let life take back some of the control again. Because you… you made me think that maybe…”

“We make each other better.”

“Yes. We make each other better,” Dan nods.

“We also make each other come, like, really hard,” Noah adds with a smirk.

“Um, way to ruin a sentimental moment, sweetheart. But yes, also that. We’re also very good at that,” Dan agrees, giggling with delight as Noah rolls on top of him with a growl.

“Need me to show you for a third time, fiancé?”


End file.
